IK ben de beste
by Elise.v
Summary: "Vous pensez que vous êtes le meilleur épéiste hein? Eh bien! Que vous n'êtes pas gentil! Je suis le meilleur! Je fais!" Heil Merlin :D :D :D :D


_"Facking hell!" Zijn notitieboekje viel uit zijn handen en hij zakte op de grond. _

**Eerder die avond**

De twee vrienden stonden tegenover elkaar. Ze voelde de rivaliteit in de lucht. Arthur wist eigenlijk niet precies waar het over ging. De servant was zomaar de kamer binnengestapt, vastberaden van zijn zaak.

"Merlin? Wat is er loos?"

"Ik wilde een waarheidsmomentje."

"ok? Ik luister."

Merlin zag rood van woede. Arthur keek verward toen de jongen dreigend dichterbij kwam.

"Waar ben je op uit? _Mer_lin!"

"Nee! nu ben JIJ degene die moet luisteren!"

"OK!... Ik luister! Al vanaf het begin maar-"

"NEE! Ik ben aan het woord!"

"Ok, ok!" Hij hief zijn handen sarcastisch voor zich.

"..."

"..."

"Nou vertel dan..?" Zei hij zacht.

"LUISTER!" Snerpte hij.

Arthur zuchtte.

"Oh, en als ik een keer iets moet zeggen, word ik niet serieus genomen! JIJ vind het oninteressant!?"

"Eh... nee?"

"Nou! Houd gewoon jouw BEK dan! En luister!" Hij vloekte in zichzelf.

"..." Arthur staarde hem verstard aan.

"Moi. Vous pensez que vous êtes le meilleur épéiste hein? Eh bien! Que vous n'êtes pas gentil! Je suis le meilleur! JE FAIS! Je devais garder toutes ces années pour moi, juste pour jouer! Mon destin Avec MAGIC! Je parie que je pourrais vous battre si et que je ne fais trop!"*

De tovenaar keek plots zoekend naar zijn handen. Hij keerde ze om, maar weer bleek hij het niet gevonden te hebben. Wat zocht hij toch? Waar was hij mee bezig?

"Merlin... Wat gebruik je, google translate? En sinds wanneer heb je magie?"

"wtf? JIJ hoort dit niet te kunnen verstaan!? Sinds wanneer kan jij Frans spreken en/of verstaan? Jij bevat de halve vocabulair van jouw EIGEN taal nog niet eens!"

"nou eh... tja... je zei het in hoofdletters, en het lijkt best wel op het engels, behalve dan je rare accent"

"gvd! Het was een RETORISCHE vraag!"

"Verwachtte je geen antwoord dan?"

"Dat is het hele nut van een RETORISCHE vraag, Arthur!"

"Whatevah, Merlin!"

Plots greep Merlin naar Arthur's handschoen, trok die uit, en gooide hem gefrustreerd op de grond. Helaas had de klap niet zoveel inpact als hij had gehoopt op het zachte tapijt.  
Het andere probleem was de Arthur die niet echt snapte wat er gaande was.

Merlin toverde een zwaard tevoorschijn en probeerde Arthur neer te steken.

"Zie je wel? IK ben de beste... Want, jij gaat dood... Ik ga je dood maken! doo**t**!"

"What... Daag je me uit!?"

"No shit sherlock!"

"De naam is Arthur, en dat weet je best!" Hij trok Excalibur uit de schede .

Arthur verwachtte niet zo'n hevig gevecht... Want ja, het was Merlin. En wat kan Merlin nou doen?

"STEEK!"

"Facking hell!" Zijn notitieboekje viel (in slowmo) uit zijn handen en hij zakte op de grond. Verward.

Langzaam knielde Merlin bij hem, alsof er niets was gebeurd, en glimlachte (vreemd)

"Arthur?"

"Ja?" vroeg hij door geklemde kaken heen.

"IK ben de beste"

En toen werd alles zwart.

-IK BEN EEN LIJNBREUK-

Wakker werd hij, zwetend, alsof hij een nachtmerrie had gehad. Het bleek inderdaad het geval te zijn.

"Kopje water?" Hij schrok op door zijn servant, die in de luie, rieten stoel zat, naast zijn bed.

"Eh.. ja graag. Wat doe je trouwens hier? In mijn luie stoel? Van riet? Naast mijn bed? Midden in de nacht?"

"Drink maar"

"K"

Merlin gaf hem het kopje en liep daarna de kamer uit. Arthur nam een slokje, god wat was water uit een kopje toch walgelijk. Hij nam nog een slok.

Merlin stopte bij de open deur, en hield het vast. Hij draaide zich nog een keer om naar Arthur.

"Oh, en Arthur?"

"Ja?"

"IK ben de beste..."

In een reflex proeste Arthur het smerige water uit, en keek geschrokken naar zijn borstkas. Nix.

Arthur keek angstig op naar Merlin, die grijnsde als een idioot en op de grond viel van het lachen.

Arthur snapte het nogsteeds niet. Abrupt stopte Merlin en zei: "Ik hoorde je praten in je slaap..."

Arthur was erg opgelucht dit te horen. Maar er was meer!

"Ik heb voor je droom gezorgd, weet je dat?" Arthur fronsde. Natuurlijk wist hij dit niet... "O, en daarna heb ik je water vergiftigd" Hij stond op en liep langzaam terug naar de deuropening. Hij sloot de deur op een kier na, en propte zijn mond erdoor. Waarop hij dreigend fluisterde: "Want... IK ben de beste..."

_Epiloog: _

Arthur stierf, en Merlin werd Koning!

**Heil Merlin!**

* * *

*"Jij denkt dat jij de beste zwaardvechter bent he? nou! Dat ben je mooi niet! IK ben de beste! IK! Ik moest het al die jaren voor me houden, alleen om mijn lotsbestemming te vervullen! Met MAGIE! Ik wet dat ik je zo zou kunnen verslaan! en dat ga ik doen ook!"


End file.
